clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake Me Up
The fifth episode of Season 3. Summary As if Julia didn't have enough going on, she comes home one night to her mother gone and a voicemail saying they lost their house and are bankrupt. All on her own, Julia now has to find a home, money, and her mother, all while 7 months pregnant. Impossible? Meanwhile, Wendy wants to break free from Candace's grip and make decisions of her own so she decides to go after a boy in her class, but is he as bad as everyone thinks? And Olivia and Troy are at odds right before their anniversary when she finds out he's homophobic. Is trying to change him just going to make the issue worse? Main Plot Julia's world is turned upside down when her mother leaves her a voicemail saying they are bankrupt and leaves town, leaving a very pregnant Julia all on her own. With decisions to make and nowhere to go, who will she turn back to? Sub Plot Wendy starts noticing the cute guy, Zak in her history class always staring at her and wants to make a move, but the girls on the cheerleading team warn her against it and say he's trouble. Will Wendy take their advice or make her own decision for once? Third Plot Olivia and Troy are coming up on their 6 months, but a major issue erupts when Troy reveals his dislike of gay people. Is everything everyone said about Troy starting to come true after all? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Wake Me Up" by Avicii and Aloe Blacc. *It is revealed Troy Steele is bisexual in this episode. *This episode marks the start of the first real Julia-Liam Relationship. *Julia decides she is going to keep the baby and moves in with Liam. *Liam reveals he has kicked his father out of the house. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Keegan Connor Tracy' as Kristy Abbott *'Roson Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'David Koechner' as Arnold Tucker Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Julia: Haven’t you always wanted to live with me? Moon: No. MORE Olivia: What do you mean you don’t want to hang out with him? Troy: I just don’t like being around those people. Olivia: I have a homophobic boyfriend! SECRETS Jamie: Your mom just left? Julia: I’m sure she’s working things out with the bank. (Liam pats Jamie on the back) Liam: Living with your pregnant best friend? That’s a disaster waiting to happen. UNVEIL Candace: Who is this guy? He could be a serial killer. Wendy: He’s not a serial killer! (Candace looks at Zak) Candace: He looks like one anyway… NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Wmu1.jpg Wmu2.jpg 305c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Julia: "I’m pregnant…and homeless..." *Liam: "Living with your pregnant best friend? That’s a disaster waiting to happen." *Julia: "When they told me it was gonna be a boy…it just made everything more real, you know? Ever since…I’ve really wanted to keep it." *Olivia: "Scott’s gotten beat up for being gay, he has to hide from his family, do you think he’d CHOOSE for all that to happen?" *Julia: "I’m not raising my baby IN A MOTEL!" *Candace: "I wouldn’t want you to destroy your popularity all because of a boy, you know?" *Olivia: "Why the hell would I leave you just because you’re bisexual? That doesn’t even make sense. I still love you the same. I actually love you a little more now that I know the real you." *Liam: "The whole time we were fake dating, I wanted it to be real so bad." |-| Music= *Tennis Court- Lorde *Could it Be Another Change?- The Samples *You (Ha Ha Ha)- Charli XCX *Martin Sheen or JFK- Yellowcard *Help- The Ting Tings |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_305:_Wake_Me_Up Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Julia Plots Category:Wendy Plots Category:Olivia Plots